Closer Ties Alternate Ending
by Bralt
Summary: Well here it is because some of you didn't like the chosen ending:D


**Well here it is because some of you didn't like the other ending:D I put some words there so you know where it picks up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Seth_ grabbed Crowley by an arm and directed him out the door with the sword held against Crowley's side. Outside Blake, Victor and the two guards were gone. Seth looked around nervously as they hurried their way to the small, windowless cabin. Seth opened the door and Crowley darted in. Halt was awake now, sitting in a corner with his back against the wall. Already there were stains on the shirt Crowley had used as a bandage. _

"Hurry up," Seth snarled as he peered out the door then shut it. Crowley helped Halt up with Seth watching the whole time. Seth watched as Halt swayed when he stood and was barely able to stand. He was pale except for the many bruises that he had gained. After watching them take a few steps unsuccessfully, Seth made up his mind. "We're not taking him," he ordered. Crowley, still supporting Halt looked at him.

"What?" he growled dangerously. He knew he should be a little relieved, at least Halt would be left and the knights might find him but there was a gleam in Seth's eyes that told him this was anything but a cause for celebration.

"He won't be able to make it where we're going," Seth drawled and drew his sword. He held it hilt first to Crowley. "And seeing as I can't have either of you live, you are going to kill him for me," Seth said arrogantly.

"I'm not going to kill him," Crowley stated. He had released his hold on Halt who was now being supported by the wall.

"Yes you are because if you don't, I will simply torture him to death. I don't hear any knights coming at the moment so I assume we have some time. You can either deal him a quick death or I torture him to death," Seth explained. Crowley looked at his friend then his brother and finally the sword. In the dark room lit by a few torches it gleamed and looked wicked. Slowly Crowley took the sword from the grinning man. He cast a look over his shoulder at Halt before looking back to Seth.

"I don't want to do this Seth. You could surrender now and I'd make sure you weren't sentenced to death," Crowley stated. Seth frowned.

"You make no sense. Then again, no Rangers do. They aren't capable of speaking sense because if they had any they wouldn't have become sneaking cowards in the first place," Seth replied with a sneer. Crowley lunged forward suddenly with the sword and Seth hurriedly stepped back so his back was against the wall. Seeing as Crowley was no swordsman, the weapon whizzed by Seth harmlessly. No, however, Seth had put himself in a corner and Crowley stood before him with the long blade. He placed the point of the blade on Seth's chest. His brother looked angry and even a little shocked.

"Just surrender Seth, the knights may be here soon and then we can sort this all out," Crowley said and there was a pleading note. He didn't want to kill his brother. Even if Seth had done this to him, he couldn't bring himself to do that.

"You wouldn't do it anyways, like I've been saying, you're weak," Seth said when he was over the initial surprise. Crowley knew it showed that he didn't want to do it.

"I will if I have to," the Ranger stated.

"Do it then," Seth replied with a taunting smile. Crowley braced himself and took a deep breath. Before he could do anything though, a familiar throwing knife buried itself in Seth's forehead.

Crowley released Halt and the Ranger quickly found the wall for support. His breathing was heavy, his vision a bit blurry and his splitting headache persisted. His whole body tingled and there were waves of pain at seemingly random times. Halt tried to listen to what was happening but his hearing was a bit off as well and he quickly gave up. A moment or so passed as he tried to gain energy before Crowley caught his eye. Seth held a sword towards the commandant and Crowley took it. He looked over his shoulder at Halt and Halt knew what was going to happen. Though he knew Crowley wasn't going to be able to finish it. There was more talking and Crowley got Seth cornered. Halt fumbled with the makeshift bandages on him. There had been something digging into his side and he was hoping his suspicions were right. Finally he found the hilt of a knife and he pulled it out of the bindings with his left hand so as not to further injure his right shoulder. Halt looked back to Crowley and Seth and squinted. He could somewhat see a smirking Seth with a blade over his heart. From the angle he was at, Halt saw the pleading look in Crowley's features. In his eyes was the look of dread and pain. Halt, not caring what the consequences may be, took a deep breath and mustered up the strength that he could. With a cry of pain, he threw the knife. Halt collapsed against the wall again, his eyes shut tight as pain came over him.

"Halt," Crowley said disbelievingly as he looked at Halt and watched his friend's eyes open. Halt didn't know how Crowley would feel. Not only had he now murdered his best friend's father but now his brother as well. Halt went to speak but there was a smash as the door to the cabin was bashed open and knights flooded into the room. With all the jostling and bumping, Halt blacked out.

_**Epilogue:**_

Crowley looked up at the bright blue sky. Clouds drifted across his vision lazily and the birds chirped happily in nearby trees. He was lying on the ground, his hands folded on his chest. The beauty of the day was lost, however, on Crowley who was deep in thought. They had arrived back at Araluen Castle about a week ago and Halt had been placed in critical care immediately. The healers had said that Halt was going to make it but needed rest and relaxation. The commandant hadn't yet seen him, mostly due to the fact that he didn't know what to say. So much had happened and they'd barely been able to speak to each other. The sound of a breaking branch followed by loud curses brought him out of his reverie. Sitting up, Crowley spotted Halt standing at the fringes of the small glade.

"What are you doing here?" Crowley asked a bit alarmed. Admittedly Halt looked a lot better than he had in Candell but he was still pretty weak. He was clean and though the fresher bruises were still present, most had gone away. The wounds Feller had inflicted upon him the night of the fire were healed, now just scars and the smaller cuts and abrasions were fine as well. Though his chest and shoulder were still points of great weakness and, as was just proved, he was going to need to get back up to his Ranger standards. Along with that, Halt's concussion had been fading.

"Can't stand staying in a room with all those huffy healers. They won't even give me coffee," Halt replied as he made his way towards Crowley. Though he tried to hide it, Crowley could see he was in pain.

"Halt, you shouldn't be here. You aren't strong enough yet," Crowley persisted. Halt glared at him and took a seat on a fallen log. Unconsciously, Halt put a hand on his chest where the arrow had hit him at the execution.

"I'm fine," he lied. They fell into silence. Crowley went back to looking up at the sky. Halt noticed a troubled expression upon the commandant's face. "What?" Halt asked suddenly. Crowley looked at him, a bit confused. "You don't seem too happy to have me back," Halt explained. Crowley joined his friend on the log and looked down at his boots.

"I almost got you killed," Crowley said. "And don't say it wasn't my fault because it was," he added. Halt stayed silent. "Not only that but I was ready to kill him Halt. My own brother," Crowley said after a while.

"That's why I was there," Halt answered, glad he could respond to this. "So you didn't have to."

"That's not the point. I was going to do it. He's my brother and he was my last living relative and I was ready to drive a sword through him," Crowley said angrily though the anger was at himself. "Tell me, did you ever truly hate Ferris?" Halt thought for a moment. There had been times, many as a matter of fact, that he'd thought he'd hated Ferris. But the fact still remained they'd been family.

"I don't think you can truly hate your family," Halt answered. "And yes, you were ready to kill him Crowley but you're not thinking of why you were." Crowley looked at Halt. This was why he had been ready to kill Seth. Not because of hate or anything else but because Halt had been in danger. "You keep thinking that they were your only family but you're wrong. I am and always will be your brother." Crowley smiled for a brief moment.

"What do we tell everybody Halt? When you get better they're going to want an explanation for all of this," Crowley said.

"It's up to you," Halt answered. Crowley thought for a moment. His past was something he'd rather leave behind as of now. After it had caused this much trouble it would only cause more if people found out about it.

"No," Crowley said confidently. "It's best left alone."

**Hope that redeems me from the cruel author I have been called:D Please review**


End file.
